<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solstice by sariek</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445085">Solstice</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek'>sariek</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Tenet (2020)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 05:41:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,996</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445085</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sariek/pseuds/sariek</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他們試著將最後一次的相處變得值得。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Neil &amp; The Protagonist (Tenet), Neil/The Protagonist (Tenet)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>55</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Solstice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>＊此設定為尼爾在逆行時，主角也同時逆行同時處理掉一些任務。因此主角和尼爾對彼此的關係認知是同樣的。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>住滿三個晚上的時候，尼爾一早起床便付了尾款，圍上厚重的羊毛圍巾說服自己踏出旅館的門。他手上拿著旅館女主人熱心提供的熱咖啡，肩上背著他為數不多的行李。旅遊淡季的皮特洛赫里幾乎沒有人，平日滿是觀光客的大街空空蕩蕩，尼爾走過住宅區時甚至可以聽到旁邊住宅二樓的鋼琴聲混合狗吠。他朝著指定的地點走去，<em>皮特洛赫里的那個停車場</em>，他收到的訊息這樣寫著。往停車場的路上尼爾沒能忍住，買了球牛奶口味的冰淇淋，在冰冷的球體接觸到舌尖的時候後悔了幾秒，今天真的太冷了，但他實在無法放棄這香醇的甜味。</p><p> </p><p>他在幾公尺外就清楚看到了那輛上面畫著奇怪圖案的廂型車——莉莉安的奶油餅乾，上面的字這樣寫著，搭配著一隻被棕梠葉包圍的乳牛圖案。尼爾笑著上車，把背包丟到後座（拿著手上還沒吃完的冰淇淋這個動作看起來有些滑稽）。暖氣開著，這很好，他想。駕駛座的男人越過來要替他扣上安全帶，尼爾順服的舉起雙手，小心翼翼不讓冰淇淋滴下。</p><p>「我想你。」他說，「要吃冰淇淋嗎？」</p><p>駕駛座的男人接過甜筒，發動引擎，很快的將廂型車開上道路。男人一語不發的吃著甜筒，尼爾用眼角餘光看著男人專注開車的眼神，不確定是否該開口。他開始數路上經過的杉木，在數到第22棵的時候他終於忍不住了。</p><p>「聖誕快樂，尼爾，親愛的。」他洩氣地說，「噢，你也是，我的愛。」</p><p>「什麼？」</p><p>「我原本期待的是這樣的對話。」尼爾說，轉頭看著他深色肌膚的男朋友。「我們上週沒見到面，接下來兩年不會見面了，我以為你至少會更熱情一點。」</p><p>尼爾清楚知道，對他的戀人來說，聖誕快樂根本是以現在來說還太早講出的一句話。但他們已經太久沒見到彼此了，而這有可能是最後一個他們一起度過的時光。這個假日過後尼爾就要再次進入長達兩年的逆轉，雖然這次會有艾佛斯跟他一同度過，但他下一次見到他的男朋友時，對方不會知道彼此曾經擁有的一切。這聽起來很像什麼俗爛的愛情小說，尼爾有一次這麼說，男人給了他爽朗的大笑。這就是我們的命運，他說著邊緊緊擁抱住尼爾，像是要將對方揉進身體裡。</p><p>「尼爾。」男人用一個微妙的語氣叫他的名字，引來青年的不滿。</p><p>「不要用這個語氣叫我。」尼爾將掉落的髮絲勾到耳後，搶回剩下的冰淇淋。「我很認真。」<br/>
尼爾吃掉剩下的甜筒，咬牙切齒的嚼碎了餅乾，確定他的指揮官聽得一清二楚。共同相處的八年來，男人看到尼爾在各方面有所成長，本來就聰明的腦袋發揮起來能力更是強的驚人。唯一沒進步的是槍法和愛撒嬌的個性。</p><p>尼爾混亂的翻找著紙巾，想要將沾到冰淇淋的手指擦乾淨，手卻被駕駛座的男人抓了過去，輕輕地舔掉了黏膩的地方。</p><p>英國青年一時愣住了，但很快地反應過來，噘著嘴將手很快地抽回，「我還沒原諒你。」</p><p>「我知道。」對方笑著說。</p><p>尼爾看到這個笑容一瞬間就放棄了，毫無抵抗力的卸下心防，重重的把頭靠在戀人的肩膀上。<br/>
剩下的路程尼爾幾乎是睡死的狀態，暖氣和身邊人的氣味讓他感到安心至極。再次醒來時他揉揉眼睛看向窗外，他們已經到了愛丁堡舊城區外的古橋上。<br/>
「我們快到了。」男人揉了揉尼爾睡亂的頭髮，然後放在戀人腿上擱著，尼爾伸出手緊緊握住。他們將車停在王子街尾端的路邊，愛丁堡剛下過雨，下車時一陣濕冷的空氣襲來，尼爾打了一個大噴嚏，接著感覺到手被拉進男人的口袋裡。<br/>
他們沈默著走了十分鐘的路，如果是過去的話他們通常會天南地北地聊。尼爾說不出哪裡不對，他無法確定原因，但他確定他的戀人心事重重，直覺告訴他必須要問出來，但他不知道他想不想深究這個答案。</p><p>他們在一處兩層樓的連棟舊房子停下，男人開了鎖，讓尼爾先進去。<br/>
外觀看起來狹小的住宅裡面意外的寬敞，一樓有起居室和廚房，二樓有兩間雙人房，床看起來有點舊，但在這種連地板都有奇怪聲響的房屋他並不意外。尼爾丟下背包，在對方進門將門扣上的瞬間一個箭步向前。勾住了他年長戀人的脖頸，嘴唇毫不猶豫地壓上對方的。<br/>
「慢一點，尼爾。」對方笑了出來，摟住尼爾的腰。「我必須先帶你去買些衣服。」</p><p>「為了2020年？」</p><p>「為了2020年。」</p><p>「現在買不會太早嗎？」尼爾的雙臂還掛在戀人身上，將臉埋進男人頸窩。</p><p>「不會，你也知道這幾年的衣服其實都差不多。」對方又揉了他的頭髮，「而且這可能是最後一次一起逛街的機會，你不想嗎？」</p><p>尼爾假裝沒聽到對方口中的苦澀感，這是個徵兆，未來的他會在過去這麼想。但他們現在在這裡，身體緊緊貼在一起，隨時可以有下一個吻，他不想顧及太多。而且多愁善感一直都是他的戀人的範疇。</p><p>他們再度踏出門的時候尼爾很快地抓著戀人的手收進口袋裡緊緊握著，兩人踩過無數個水坑，等到達王子街上的商場時兩人的褲腳都濕了。尼爾看著他的男朋友毫不猶豫的帶他往春夏特價區走去時忍不住揚起嘴角，這是他最喜歡這個男人的其中一點。在幾億美金（甚至幾百億美金？他其實不知道，誰在乎呢。）資助的營運計畫下他依舊節儉。男人抓了幾件亞麻質料的大地色西裝外套要他試穿，尺寸全部都是對的，他也很喜歡戀人的品味。尼爾聽話的確認了所有衣服的尺寸沒有問題，也自己挑了幾條過於花俏的領帶。他滿意的看到男友在看到那些領帶的瞬間皺起眉頭，最後依舊聳了聳肩讓尼爾一起拿去結帳。</p><p>「你介意我去買點內衣褲嗎？」尼爾拿起裝著領帶的小紙袋，帶著歉意的笑轉身看著手上扛著兩個巨大紙袋的上司。</p><p>「去吧。」他笑著說，「我在那邊的Costa等你。」</p><p>尼爾吻了一下男人的臉頰，往商場的另一端走去。他的戀人扛著兩個沈重的紙袋找了個位子點了黑咖啡，順手幫尼爾點了一杯熱拿鐵。他揉揉自己的太陽穴，覺得不能再這樣下去了。</p><p><br/>
該死的多愁善感，他想。他試著不讓自己繼續這樣的思考，他現在還擁有他，他也會繼續擁有他。在漫長的時間旅途中他甚至覺得可能連生命這個概念都是虛幻的，他的尼爾一直都存在著，至少會存在到尼爾第一次見到他時。他在前一次見面時告訴尼爾，下一次會是他們最後一次見面，但事實上他上次和上上次也都這樣說。所以事情會是這樣，尼爾會在某天收到一封怪異的訊息和一個地點，他必須提早三個晚上抵達那個區域，然後到指定的地點找到他。<br/>
他難以承認他根本捨不得。這樣的狀態讓他們成為最適合執行這項任務卻也最不適合執行的人選。他即將看著深愛的人為了拯救自己而死亡，而他無能為力。現實就是發生的事情已經發生了。</p><p>尼爾並沒有離開他太久，不到十分鐘就回來找他了。金髮的英國人笑著接下對方遞過來的拿鐵，很開心的說他已經快要不知道連鎖店是什麼樣子了。他靜靜地聽著尼爾抱怨他逆行所住的安全屋實在太偏僻了。沒有Deliverloo也沒有UberEats，放假的時候連達美樂外送都叫不到。他笑著回應說你該叫艾佛斯替你送的，尼爾撇撇嘴，捧起杯子啜了一口拿鐵笑了，「他才沒這麽好心。」語畢他眼前的男人便湊上前吻掉他嘴角沾上的奶泡。</p><p>兩人一起在大街上的淡菜餐廳吃了頓不錯的晚餐，與坐在戶外座位帶著邊境牧羊犬的一家人相談甚歡，尼爾摸著牧羊犬滑順的毛，眼神柔和的像隨時會化掉，男人想知道他在想什麼，但閉口不談是他們約好的原則。</p><p>「我覺得我們這樣很像一般的情侶，這樣很好。」尼爾在回家的路上主動開口說，他很想牽對方的手，要不是他手上都是自己的衣服的話。</p><p>「一般的？你是說，兩人都是無聊的上班族，剛剛只是因為大特價而大買特買。」</p><p>「對，」尼爾的語氣帶著笑意，「就是這樣。我們在酒吧認識，一夜情，墜入愛河，我問你要不要同居，你說好，隔天就帶著超少的行李搬進來，還帶著一隻狗。」</p><p>尼爾轉頭看著他年長的戀人，微笑著繼續說著自己的想像。「我們會在30歲左右一起參加朋友的婚禮，你會哭，然後一個月後你會向我求婚，我們會一起變老。」</p><p>「我都不知道你也喜歡平行宇宙理論。」</p><p>「我也不知道我喜歡，但這樣的宇宙聽起來不錯，不是嗎？」</p><p>「我太了解你了，你沒有辦法坐在辦公室超過一天的。」</p><p>「你不也一樣？」</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他們回到住處後尼爾非常堅持要先去洗澡，放著他的長官在臥房無聊的轉著電視，幾乎看完了一集重播的浴血黑幫才想到要打開暖氣。尼爾穿著浴袍出來，嘴上叼著牙刷，頭髮濕漉漉的滴著水。他很自然的讓戀人幫他擦乾頭髮，接著滿意的感受到一隻手鑽進他的浴袍。</p><p>「今天這麼直接？」尼爾向後倒在男人身上，額角被戀人的鬍子弄的刺刺癢癢的。他稍微調整姿勢，側頭吻著對方，直到男人的手向他的底褲伸去，並感到不對勁為止。<br/>
尼爾被男人翻身壓在身下，開心地仰視著他的摯愛，感受到自己的浴袍被輕輕地解開。</p><p>「哇。」尼爾咬著指節，壓抑著笑意看著驚訝地發出讚嘆的指揮官。因為此時他身上穿著的是有著黑色蕾絲的情趣內褲，襯著他白皙的肌膚。美國男人意識到身下男子將恥毛全數刮掉時覺得自己又硬了一點，他滿意的俯身，將內褲褲頭拉下，為他漂亮的英國青年口交。</p><p>尼爾喘著氣，咬著下唇問說不多欣賞一下嗎？</p><p>「你知道我們今天不會只做這一次。」尼爾在聽到對方回答後羞紅了臉，他已經完全勃起了，男人高超的口交技巧讓他洩出陣陣呻吟，沒多久便在對方的撫慰下顫抖地高潮。他的戀人吻上他潮紅的雙頰，接著是溢滿了愛的吻流過他的嘴角。<br/>
尼爾伸手拉著男人Polo衫的衣角，迫不及待地將衣服拉過頭甩到床下，期待男人再次低頭吻他。英俊的美國人很快的解開皮帶把褲子連著內褲一起脫掉，任由尼爾摸索著撫上他的陰莖。他自然而然地把手指往尼爾的臀部摸去，「我就知道。」他笑著說，很快地撥開內褲把手指摸進已經濕潤的穴口。</p><p>「永遠都要準備好——這是你教我的。」尼爾情色的搖了搖屁股，任由男人的手指進入更深。他總是覺得面對面的時候彼此的時間都變慢了，好像他只需要在此刻緊緊盯著對方榛果色的雙眼，一切就都不會改變。他的戀人輕柔的為他擴張，他只要放鬆自己，讓自己為他柔軟。</p><p>尼爾在他放進第三根手指時發出了甜膩的呼喚，他輕輕叫著戀人的名字。不是他對所有人的代號，而是那個只有他一人知道的，男人真正的名字。尼爾感覺到手中的器官隨著他的呼喚在不斷漲大，他不能再等了，他將雙腿抬起扣上男人的腰，卻在男人又一次的手指進攻時鬆了雙腳。</p><p>「你知道你可以進來了。」尼爾眼神迷濛地說，帶著水氣的藍眼睛讓他看起來像是耀眼的藍寶石。</p><p>「我知道，你準備的很好。」他回應，把手指抽了出來。「我只是很喜歡你這樣的眼神，這讓我很期待你被我操進去的那一刻。」</p><p>已經被擴張過的穴口滴著水，尼爾嗚咽了一聲，看著自己的腿被抬起，尺寸過大的屌一寸寸進入自己。他的戀人很滿意自己所見到的，這次尼爾用盡了自己的力氣將雙腿夾在男人的腰上，穩穩地不肯放開。這讓男人進入的更深，尼爾低聲喘著，試圖調整呼吸以接納即將到來的抽插。</p><p>男人第一次猛力頂進去時尼爾以為自己會被釘在床板上，有些老舊的床架發出怪叫，男人吻住的他的呻吟，毫不留情的整個抽出再插入。尼爾不願意壓抑自己的感覺，放浪的叫著，急切的索吻，想把男人的喘息全部吃進自己心裡。他們對彼此索求如交合的獸，尼爾感覺到自己被拉了起來，幾乎是坐在男人粗大的性器上。他在男人快速的往上頂時再次發出好聽的聲音，他從男人得意的笑容中可以看的出來。尼爾用手把散亂的髮絲往後撥，摟住他的摯愛。抽送的速度漸漸慢了下來，他們又交換了一個吻。</p><p>「把我抱起來。」尼爾說，但他不是很理解。「把我抱起來幹，拜託。」</p><p>「我都不知道你喜歡這種姿勢。」他說，望著尼爾期待的目光。</p><p>「我原本也不知道。」尼爾偷偷夾了一下屁股，「你看，我們還有很多對彼此不瞭解的地方，這樣很性感。」</p><p>尼爾感覺到自己整個人被抱了起來，這個姿勢進入的更深了，他非常確定他的男朋友已經全部都在他的身體裡。這讓他感到前所未有的滿足，幾乎是要哭叫出聲。尼爾輕輕咬著男人的脖子，聲音含糊的提醒男人要動一動。</p><p>尼爾的淚水在男人挺動的瞬間流了下來，他用盡全身的力氣在信任這個男人。八年了，他想，他愛了好久好久。他希望還可以再更長一些。</p><p>「你知道我愛你。」他的愛人粗壯的雙臂支撐著他大腿的重量，尼爾不知道對方為什麼要在這時候說這個。約接近任務時間他越是覺得男人有極大的秘密瞞著他，一些非常重要，但又不是關鍵的事情。</p><p>幾次挺動後尼爾被壓在牆上，他的雙腳被迫回到地面支撐著自己，儘管他因為情慾已經興奮到幾乎無法站穩。他的愛人穩固的將他支撐在牆上，抬起尼爾的一邊大腿再次挺進，太深了，尼爾說，像是在撒嬌。男人笑著吻他，問他是否喜歡這樣，是否覺得很舒服，尼爾對每個問題都點點頭。他們就著這個姿勢把尼爾再次逼上高潮，伏在內褲中的陰莖顫抖著弄髒了黑色蕾絲。那感覺太好了，導致男人的碩大器官滑出來時尼爾喘著氣也要把它塞回自己身體裡。</p><p>他們最後又回到了一開始的姿勢，尼爾打開雙腿，任由男人拉到最開。濕溽的穴口持續接受著男人緩慢到近乎折磨的進出。他們親吻彼此，尼爾被吻到喘不過氣，兩人雙手都緊緊扣著彼此的手指。<br/>
最後的高潮來得緩慢，尼爾已經射不出任何東西了。他緊緊夾著他的戀人，任由對方發洩在自己體內，笑著吻上對方淚濕的眼角。他們這才意識到彼此都哭了。</p><p>尼爾理解到自己想像到的離別遠遠沒有這個嚴重，他看到戀人眼中的不捨與痛苦。他想吻去那些，他隱約猜到了，但他不讓自己過度去思考，他有兩年的時間去思考這些。<br/>
「嘿。」他說，將他年長的戀人抱進懷裡。「我會很想你的。」<br/>
他誠實地說，好像這樣就會讓戀人失足的深淵底下有踏實的地基。</p><p>「我非常想你。」尼爾覺得這句話有太多情緒他難以忽視，他心疼的想要開點玩笑化解這個狀態。但他最後什麼也沒說，只是再次翻上愛人的身軀不斷地親吻直到得到回應。</p><p>「你好像真的不適合這個工作，」他貼著男人的嘴唇說，「你該去坐辦公室的。」</p><p>「我也覺得你不適合，你才該去辦公室。」</p><p>「這是對我工作表現的評價嗎？」尼爾故作天真地問。</p><p>「這是對你槍法的評價，」他笑著說，「你的槍法爛透了。」</p><p>兩人笑成一團，尼爾用剛剛擦頭髮的毛巾隨意擦拭了身體，再次躺回男人的臂彎中。</p><p>「我覺得你有心事，但我決定不問，因為你也不會告訴我。」尼爾淡淡地說，抓著男人的手把玩著。「但我希望你知道，無論發生什麼事，我們該想著此刻。」</p><p>「我有時候真恨你的豁達。」</p><p>「你真的沒有什麼事情要告訴我嗎？」</p><p>「除了我愛你之外，沒有了。」</p><p>「那就這樣就好，」尼爾側過頭看著對方，「除了愛我之外什麼都別想。」<br/>
「再幹我一次。」</p><p> </p><p>fin.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>